Naruto i Hinata w Kumogakure
by Staramelia
Summary: Special dotyczący "Naruto i Hinata w naszym świecie". Dzieje się to przed akcją tamtego fanficka. Naruto i Hinata podróżują do Kumogakure, gdzie spotykają starych znajomych.


Hinata stawiła się w gabinecie Hokage. Był tam już Naruto.

— Wzywałaś, Hokage-sama? — powiedziała.

— Tak — odparła Tsunade. — Mam dla ciebie i Naruto ważną misję.

— Jakaż to misja? — spytał Naruto.

— Udacie się do Ukrytej Wioski w Chmurach i przekażecie Raikage pewną informację.

— Temu dziadkowi? — marudził Naruto.

— Nie marudź, bo zaraz do tej misji oddeleguję samą Hinatę, a ty dostaniesz misję rangi D — zagroziła Hokage. Naruto natychmiast ucichł. — Jakby coś odwalił, daj znać — zwrociła się do Hinaty.

— Hai — odparła Hinata. — Pozwolę sobie zapytać, kiedy ruszamy?

— Teraz — Tsunade wręczyła Hinacie zwój z wiadomością. Już mieli odejść kiedy Hokage ich zatrzymała. — A maski i stroje?

Spojrzeli po sobie pytająco.

— Że co, proszę? — spytał Naruto.

— Gratulacje! — oznajmiła Tsunade. — Od dziś jesteście członkami ANBU! Mam nadzieję, że się zgadzacie.

Oboje z entuzjazmem pokiwali głowami i przybili sobie piątkę. Jeszcze przed wyjściem dostali na ramieniu tatuaż, jaki mają ANBU. W końcu wyszli w pełnym ekwipunku i stanęli przed bramą Konohy.

— To co, ruszamy? — spytał Naruto pogodnym tonem. Hinata kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem, którego jednak nie było widać, bo był ukryty pod maską. Wybiegli. Poruszali się bardzo szybko, więc dotarli do celu, zaoszczędzając połowę przewidywalnego czasu podróży. Stanęli zdyszani przed bramą.

— Wiadomość dla Raikage-sama — odezwała się Hinata, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Szybcy jesteście — powiedział jeden ze strażników bramy. — Wybaczcie, ale potrzebna jest weryfikacja tożsamości.

Zdjęli maski.

— Już? — zniecierpliwił się Naruto. Strażnik długo jeszcze się im przyglądał i porównywał zapewne z opisem na zwoju. Kiedy skończył, Naruto i Hinata siedzieli na ziemi, gdyż nie mieli siły dłużej już stać.

— Możemy już iść dalej? — spytała podirytowana Hinata. W ostateczności strażnik kiwnął głową. Zwlekli się z ziemi i poleźli w kierunku siedziby Raikage. Po zastraszającej liczbie formalności, dobili się wreszcie do drzwi gabinetu. Naruto, zamiast grzecznie zapukać, wymierzył mocnego kopniaka i „z buta wjechał" do środka. Hinata czaiła się za jego plecami.

— Raikage no jiisan! — wykrzyknął Naruto. Łatwo było poznać, kto mówi, bo tylko on się tak drze. Raikage się wkurzył, że bez pukania i w ogóle, a potem zaczął wrzucać, że jakich posłańców Konoha wysyła, że nie mają szacunku dla Kage, po czym rozwalił biurko i szybę, uspokajając się po chwili.

— Raikage-sama? — wydukała Hinata, psując grobową ciszę. Kage spojrzał się na nią pytającym wzrokiem. — Jako posłańcy z Konohy, mamy do przekazania wiadomość od Tsunade-sama — wyjaśniła, wręczając zwój Raikage. Ten wziął go od niej i przeczytał.

— Teraz to już nie mam wyboru — mruknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. Przez ten czas, do gabinetu wmontowali nowe drzwi, ale długo nie wytrzymały, bo znowu ktoś „z buta wjechał" do środka, przy okazji zapiaszczając całą podłogę.

— Raikage! — rozległ się donośny głos.

— Gaara! — wykrzyknął Naruto. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

— Czy to ty, Naruto? — spytał Kazekage, zapominając całkowicie o Raikage. — Yo! Dawnośmy się nie widzieli. Jak tam Konoha?

— Jak widać — odparł Naruto z uśmiechem. — Ja i Hinata przyszliśmy z misją.

— O, cześć, Hinata! — przywitał się Gaara. Zapewne nie zauważył jej wcześniej.

— Hej — odparła Hinata. — Ej, czy wy czasem o czymś nie zapomnieliście?

— A o czym? — spytali jednocześnie Naruto z Gaarą. Hinata westchnęła.

— Drop kick! — Teraz Naruto i Gaara leżeli, wciśnięci w nową dziurę w podłodze (kolejna rzecz do długiej listy naprawy).

— Ach, no tak... — wydusił Gaara.

—...Raikage — dokończył Naruto. Rozległ się odgłos kroków. Po chwili w wejściu pojawiła się noga, ale nie znalazła podparcia, więc przybysz runął na podłogę, wprost pod nogi Raikage.

— Yo, brother! — powiedziała postać, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Raikage, który wyrzucił już i tak rozwalone biurko za okno, które rozbiło się całkowicie, a w dole słychać było szelest, łupnięcie i głośne miauknięcie kota.

— Bee! Co ty tu do cholery wyczyniasz? — wrzeszczał Raikage.

— Chciałem „z buta wjechać" do ciebie, ale coś nie wyszło. Gdzie są drzwi? — Za to Killer Bee oberwał z Drop kick i dopiero wtedy zauważył naszych przyjaciół. — Co tu robią Kazekage, Naruto i jego przyjaciółka? — zapytał.

— Awansik! — odparł Naruto, który już się pozbierał po mocarnym kopie Kage i przybił z Bee żółwika.

— Mattaku... — westchnął Raikage. — I ja mam ich uczyć?

— NANI? — spytali jednocześnie wszyscy zgromadzeni.

— Naruto i Hinata, jako nowi członkowie ANBU Konohy, potrzebują specjalnego treningu. Wasza Hokage poprosiła, bym wam w tym pomógł.

— A-ale jak to? — wyjąkała Hinata.

— Też mi się to niezbyt uśmiecha, ale trzeba pomagać będącym w potrzebie. Będę was osobiście trenował od zaraz, a pomoże mi w tym Bee. Braciszku, zajmiesz się Naruto, ja tymczasem pomogę Hinacie.

— Hai — odparł beznamiętnie Bee.

— Osu! — wykrzyknął Naruto z miną Rocka Lee, kiedy myśli o treningu (xD). Udali się w dogodne miejsce i ćwiczyli. Gaara z braku innych zajęć przyglądał się obydwum treningom. Wieczorem się rozleźli do chałup (w przypadku gości, do hotelu). Następnego dnia Hinata i Naruto obudzili się wcześnie rano i wyszli na spacer. W całej wiosce były porozwieszane plakaty. Po jakimś czasie spotkali Raikage i szli se dalej razem z nim. Nagle usłyszeli gdzieś jakieś podejrzane dźwięki. Spojrzeli na dach jednego z domów, na którym była ustawiona scena.

— Co to? — spytał Raikage.

— Kto wie? — odparła Hinata.

— Chyba będziesz się mogła wykazać się swoimi nowymi umiejętnościami — zwrócił się Raikage do Hinaty. Równocześnie wskoczyli na scenę.

— Drop kick! — wykrzyknęli wspólnie, wkopując postać ze sceny na ziemię (przebili nawet cały dach xD). Jak można się tego było spodziewać, tą postacią był oczywiście Killer Bee. Wrócili razem z nim do gabinetu Raikage (drzwi już naprawili xD). Ostatnia kluczowa postać, Kazekage Gaara, pojawił się dość szybko, wpadając do środka z „dynamic entry", rozwalając już trzecie nowe drzwi w tym tygodniu, a co za tym idzie, poszło również biurko, w które Raikage walnął ze złości. Wkrótce cały gabinet był znowu rozwalony, bo wszyscy stwierdzili, że skoro i tak wszystko jest w częściach, to można se tu zrobić trening. Gaara również się przyłączył. Miał się zmierzyć z Naruto, ale znaleźli gdzieś w szafce sporą ilość sake, więc zamiast walczyć, się upili. Gaara budował zamki z piasku, a Naruto próbował utworzyć morze (od czego wszyscy inni go powstrzymywali). W końcu zaprzestali i wypili kolejne butelki. Raikage się modlił, by nie mieli już sake, bo jak zobaczył ich, udających Lee i jego senseia, to mu się odechciało żyć. Po długim czasie jego prośba została wysłuchana, ale było już za późno. Pod oknem siedziby Raikage znajdował się spory stos butelek po sake, a Gaara i Naruto wciąż jeszcze tańczyli i się wygłupiali. O dziwo, Bee był spokojny i stał se razem z Hinatą pod ścianą. W końcu związali wspólnymi siłami dwójkę problematycznych shinobi. W końcu wytrzeźwieli, a Raikage poczęstował oboje solidnym kopem. Tak więc, czas na treningi został zmarnowany na głupoty i ANBU wracali do Konohy, a Kazekage do Suny. Pożegnali się grzecznie i wyruszyli, każdy w swoją stronę.


End file.
